A Lonely Star
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Star's have a solitary nature. Like the tattoos on his skin, permanent reminders of who he was and what he had lost. He would gladly take up the place as a lonely star. But Hal had other ideas for their young Red Lantern friend. As long as he was on that ship, he was part of the family. Now he only had to get through to the kid to make him see that.


**It's been a little bit since I last got to rewatch GLTAS (as you know Netflix doesn't have it), but I wanted to write something for it again. So if I miss something or get something backwards do let me know. I do believe I'm in the clear, but just in case. This is set at the beginning of season one, after "Into the Abyss" but prior "Heir Apparent". You know that nice section where Aya is getting used to the body, Kilowag is still a bit iffy around Razer, Hal wishes they would all be friends, and Razer is trying to hold his sanity and not admit that he strangely cares rather the group lives or dies. **

**I have to point out that I don't own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. If I did, well I'd have fun being part of the DC Comics company. But I'm not and I own no rights to these characters. **

-oOo-

Hal didn't know what to make of the kid. Razer would purposely distance himself from the others on the ship, and even when with them he seemed to have his mind focused somewhere else. He barely talked, and when he did it was normally to direct a sarcastic comment towards either or both of the Green Lanterns. Or with Aya. He talked with Aya more than he did the others. Hal didn't know what the two discussed, or what made her so special, but the Red Lantern seemed to be most comfortable with their young nave computer. Yet even around her, the kid still seemed withdrawn and a bit reluctant to interact.

Kilowag was trying to let the kid in. Hal could see that and figured it had to do with the previous events from the cargo ship. The drill sergeant and their newest recruit had formed an agreement to not fight whenever the other breathed too heavy. But begrudging acceptant had come to not be enough for Kilowag over the last week. He had seemed to decide that he wanted more from the kid. It made great entertainment for Hal to watch his friend trying to get the Red Lantern to open up. It was usually met with unenthusiastic frowns, and an aggravated sign of defeat from the Bolvax Vik, but the lantern continued to try. He just didn't have the ability to break through the walls that their young ally continued to build around himself.

It drove Hal crazy with the way Razer just didn't seem to fit into the group. It wasn't that he didn't have a place with them, because the Red Lantern had all the qualities that made him a perfect member of their group. It had not taken long, roughly less than the month that he had been traveling with them, for Hal to realize just who Razer was. He was hot headed, quick tempered, strong willed, brave, eager to please, ready to put his life on the line for his believes, and if not the slightest bit rude and inconsiderate at times. And underneath that, he showed the capability to care, to truly care about those around him. It was that good quality that made Hal believe that there was more to the struggling Red Lantern then he showed.

It came to no surprise to Hal to see Razer sitting in the cock pit of the ship; his arms draped over the dash, and his head rested in the crevice of his elbow. His gaze was directed towards the empty space that stretched out before their window. The stars flashed by with a breaking speed, the shine bouncing off of Razer's deep red uniform. He didn't move as Hal entered the room and closed the distance between them. He stood to the kid's right, watching the stars fly by. "There's a party going on in the dining area. Care to join?"

"A party?" Razer didn't lift his head, but Hal could sense the smirk spreading over his thin lips. "With you lot. I think I will pass."

"Are you sure?" Hal pressed. "I'm teaching Aya how to play beer pong. She's got good aim. Would you like to play?"

Razer was silent for several seconds before sighing. "No. I do not want to play your games. I have better things to do."

"Come on Razer." Hal sighed as he leaned his weight against the dash. "You can't keep pushing yourself away. Sooner or later you're going to get lonely with just these stars."

"Maybe I like being alone." Razer buried his chin deeper into his forearm, his voice tinging on the edge of crumbling. "Ever think of that."

Hal glanced at the star line behind him. "You know, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't know what impressions I have been giving you Hal Jordan, but I fear you may have taken them the wrong way." Razer lifted his head, an eyebrow raised at the turn in the conversation.

"That's not where I'm going with this." Hal shock his head, fighting a growing smile. "What I was saying, was that I have a girlfriend back home. One who I love greatly, but I don't tell her that enough. The responsibility I have when it comes with this ring," Hal lifted his fist, looking at the glowing light, "it puts a strain on the relationship, especially at times like this when I'm away for a while. She doesn't know about the ring, or the Lanterns. She has no idea what it is I do, and I don't know how to tell her. I've saved so many lives, helped protect Earth dozens of times, but she doesn't know that that's what I'm doing when I show up late for work. Or when I crash a very expensive jet with a very thin excuse. And it can get a little lonely and taxing. No one wants to be alone all the time."

"I do not want to be rude-" Razer spoke, a taunting tone on his words.

"And yet you still are," Hal smirked.

Razer shot him a deep glare. "-but I doubt you understand. Your relationship problems don't make you an expert in the field. I _like_ to be alone. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

Hal sighed, the smile remaining on his lips though. "Because if you liked to be alone, if you truly liked to be alone, you wouldn't have joined us."

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Razer muttered, dropping his chin back into his crossed arms. "It was either you lot or that prison."

"You can keep saying that Razer," Hal replied, "but I know you care about us. You're not as heartless as you like to pretend."

"And what makes you say that?" Razer smiled into his arm, unknowing as to rather the grin was genuine or a tease.

"Because you're a good kid Razer." Hal placed a hand on Razer's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "You have a good heart. You can keep acting all stoic and indifferent, but we've all seen you're heart. You could have left me and Kilowag in that prison, gone running off into safety, but you came back and rescued us. You helped us save that merchant from the pinhole. You took responsibility for what happened with Shyir Rev and his planet. Not many people would have taken responsibility for something like that, but you did. And you joined us. You're helping us stop Atrocitus, before any more have to die. You care about people. Keep trying to act all tough and uncaring, but I know different."

"You do not know me Green Lantern." Razer shrugged off Hal's hand from his shoulder. "You know nothing about me."

"Then let us get to know you. Maybe if you joined in the conversations more often. Open up. Give us the chance. I was told I make for great company." Hal chuckled. He patted Razer on the back before side stepping and making his way towards the door. He stopped before stepping into the hallway and tossed back a large grin. "If you do get lonely with just these stars, then feel free to come join us. I've got a load of party games, and Aya wants to learn everything. Besides, the crew of Interceptor are family. And rather you'll admit it or not, you're just as much a part of this crew as the rest of us."

The clicking of Hal's shoes against the Interceptor floor grew quieter and quieter leaving Razer alone in the silence. He lifted his head, catching the laughter that came from the other half of the ship. The noise was tempting, and so foreign to his ears. The offer hung in the air as the stars continued to pass them.

-oOo-

**Thank you for reading. **

**I absolutely adore Razer. From the first time we saw that scowl to his following Blue ring, I have loved this kid. He's just the cutest thing, between him and Aya they made the show for me. **

**I do hope you guys enjoyed though. I really want to get back into writing for GL. I love and miss the show. But there's so much to write, especially with the way they left off the second season. If I do continue I want to bring Aya back and I already have my take on Blue!Razer. This will also give me an excuse to rewatch the show again. **

**But feel free to leave a review. Let me know what cha think. I love feedback. **


End file.
